


All I Want Is Nothing More

by TriskelionAngels



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fix-It, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Post-Betrayal, WWE Extreme Rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriskelionAngels/pseuds/TriskelionAngels
Summary: How far would you go to protect the person you love the most? That question would resonate with a lot of people. People who are willing to go to the ends of the earth in an attempt to make sure no harm comes to the person the cherish the most in this screwed up world. Seth Rollins is one of those people who would sacrifice everything, no questions asked.For Dean, it all started with a text. A text was all it took for the feelings that Dean thought were long gone by now to rush back.Hey just wanted you to be the first one to know that I was cleared and am returning tonight. Please don’t tell Roman, it’ll ruin the surprise.-Seth xx





	

_7 months_

It has been seven months since that fateful day in Dublin, Ireland. The only contact that Dean has had with him over that time was one text from Seth that went unanswered.

 

_The knee is hurt pretty bad, gonna be out for 6-9 months. Make sure my title is in good hands. -Seth_

 

It is only fitting that the next time Dean hears from Seth, it’s another text. This one Dean makes sure to answer.

 

_Hey just wanted you to be the first one to know that I was cleared and am returning tonight. Please don’t tell Roman, it’ll ruin the surprise._ - _Seth xx_

 

**_Why should I listen to you? Why wouldn’t I tell Ro to look out for your weasel face so he can spoil your surprise return? -Dean_ **

 

_I never said you HAD to, it was just a request, see you later tonight. P.S. Good job getting a match named after you, I should look into getting one of those. -Seth_

 

Dean doesn’t bother answering that text, as he throws his phone into his gym bag and takes a seat on a bench in the empty locker room. It took seven months to get his mind off of his former brother, but of course the universe wants to screw with him. He’s doesn’t know why he is so surprised. Throughout his life, luck has never been on his side.

 

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. A few seconds later, the locker room door creaked open, revealing Dean’s remaining brother with the WWE World Heavyweight Title thrown over his shoulder.

 

“You okay uce?” Roman says, while laying his title carefully on the bench before taking a seat next to Dean. Dean let out a low groan, and closed his eyes for a second before running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just got a text from our resident Princess. Apparently, he’s coming back sooner rather than later. I would keep your eyes opened since you are most likely his first target.”

 

Roman chuckled, obviously not worried about the threat coming his way, “Well thanks for the heads up, now I will wait with bated breath to be graced with presence.” Roman shakes his head, amused by it all. “Yeah well, I’m not worried, and you shouldn’t be either. We both know that if he wants to win this title back he would have to pry it from my cold dead heads.” He laughs heartily again and claps Dean on the back before rising from the bench onto his feet, not noticing the troubled expression on his brother’s face.

 

Roman moves towards the door of the locker room, then turns back to look a Dean saying, “You good now?” Dean shakes his head slowly, “Yeah, I’m good. You know that when it comes to him I get extremely agitated.” Roman nods in understanding, “I get it, I am the same way, though to a lesser extent. But trust me, I got this. I will only let him get his dirty hands on my title once in my lifetime.”

 

Dean nods his head weakly as Roman sends him a winning grin and exits the locker room with the title thrown precariously over his shoulder, saying “Good luck with Jericho!” and leaving without waiting for a response. “Thanks.” Dean mutters, while his head becomes acquainted with his hands as he lets out a deep sigh.

 

He doesn’t understand the pull Seth still has over him, even after almost two years since that fateful chairshot to the back. Sure, he did warn Roman that Seth is prepared to come after him, but he didn’t specifically tell him to watch his back tonight. Of all nights, Roman will be so wrapped up in AJ Styles and defending his championship that he honestly doesn’t stand a chance.

 

And even after the revelation, Dean stays where he is. He doesn’t move an inch from his position on the bench. All because he realizes that no matter how hard he tries Seth will always be an influence over him, whether he likes it or not. The simple promise of seeing Seth standing tall after 7 months on the bench is enough for him to keep his word, even if it means feeding his best friend to the wolf in the process.

 

Right now, he needed to puts those thoughts aside to focus on the matter out hand. His match with Jericho was coming up and he needed to make that stupid idiot regret the day he killed Mitch.

 

In a private trailer, somewhere in the arena’s parking garage, Seth sits alone, twirling his phone around in his hands. Even though he knows it is just wishful thinking a part of him wants Dean to send a simple “Good Luck” text regarding his impending return. He knows that the simple idea that he deserves anything along the lines of encouragement from Dean is baffling stupid, but a guy could dream.

After two years of keeping up this persona is starting to take a toll on the Iowa native, he was tired of keeping up the act that he hates his former brothers, especially Dean. When he first walked into Triple H’s office the morning before Payback, the last day everything was ok, he did not think this is where he would be. If he had known where this entire situation would lead he would have never taken the meeting in the first place, consequences be damned.

 

He sighs, knowing that no matter what he cannot simply turn back time and make sure that the steel chair never found its way into his hands and against his brothers repeatedly. but still, he now has no qualms against bashing Hunter Hearst Helmsley's face in.

A knock sounds on the trailer door, which successfully pulls him out of his internal thoughts. He takes a swig from the water bottle on the table next to him before responding, “Yes?” A stage hand sticks their head in, “It’s time Mr. Rollins.” Seth sighs, “Yeah I guess it is.” He smiles slightly and gets up from the couch, “Well it’s now or never.” He exits the trailer and starts heading towards gorilla.

 

Around this time, Dean was back in his locker room watching the main event unfold. He was subconsciously twirling his thumbs waiting for the ball to drop. His nerves were so intense that he couldn’t even focus on the match, no matter how great it was. Just the possibility that Seth might show up tonight was enough to put him on edge. The ringing of the bell finally got his attention, signaling the end of the match.

 

His brother was still champion, and as he was celebrating in the ring with his well-deserved championship, a part of Dean thought that maybe Seth wasn’t serious about showing up tonight. But of course, those thoughts were in vain when the crowd erupts into cheers. He knew that was a red flag right away due to the fans growing animosity for his brother and lo and behold Seth comes in out of nowhere and lays Roman out with a pedigree.

 

As he watches as Seth picks up the title and holds it above his head, Dean can’t help but to think that the title looks at home when in Seth’s hands. He immediately shakes those thoughts away and quickly grabs his bags and goes to make a quick exit, not ready to face his former brother. He quickly takes out a piece of paper and a pen from his bag leaving a note for Roman not to worry and that he simply went back to the hotel room.

  
He feels guilty for leaving Roman to deal with this alone but he knows that when it comes to their youngest brother, he has always been one of Dean’s biggest weak spots. Besides he believes that Roman in the capable hands of his cousins and he should be fine. With that thought in hand he puts the note on the bench and quickly exits the arena, getting into his rental car and driving towards the hotel.


End file.
